Fragile Girl, Ordinary Day
by Asellia Skyrunner
Summary: The boys are in College having the time of their lives.And then a new girl gets plopped into their midst.Angela.She tests Reid's player ways & Caleb's hero complex.Helps build Pogue's patience & Tyler's knowledge.But most of all,she falls in love.Angela


**Hey guys! This is an idea that came to me while I was watching the Mine video for Taylor Swift. If you haven't seen it, you need to! Toby's awesome! :) Er... so this is the first chapter, and most of it takes place just over halfway through the Sons' freshman year of college! The beginning takes place WAY before that tho... so... here it is!**

* * *

I folded my arms across my chest, body shaking with sobs as I listened to their screaming voices. A vase shattered against the wall, a plate, a glass swan, a piece of her great-grandma's china.

Their voices rose higher and higher, and they would continue to until the neighbors called the cops. Which they would out of worry for me. My teeth clacked together as I held back my tears, holding myself together- but only barely.

The safety of the sirens roared towards our house, blazing an end to their argument, throwing, and tears. But it was never _really _over.

* * *

I glanced at the coffee shop name without interest, ignoring the crowd of sophisticated college kids. When I approached the counter, a smart looking brunette smiled eagerly, "Hey, what can I get you?"

"Hazelnut mocachino. Big as you got." I replied, digging around for my wallet.

He rang it up, grinning all the while. "That'll be $5.69." I handed him the money and he handed me a receipt. "This'll be brought to you in a few minutes."

"Right, thanks." I replied with a tentative smile. I headed towards a table in the back, near the window.

About five minutes after I sat down, a cute blonde headed towards me with a _huge_ cup of coffee. Rough blonde stubble dotted his chin and cheeks, an earring hanging from his left lobe. "Hazelnut mocachino?" he asked.

"That'd be me." I said with a nod, "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied with a half-smile. He looked at me for a second then said, "You're not from around here, are you?"

A bit surprised I shook my head, "How can you tell?"

He chuckled, "Your accent and tan. You don't get that kind of tan around here."

"What, you only have pale vampires around Harvard?" I asked.

He snickered, "Pretty much." His face became serious, "Hey, look, if you're gonna be in town for another day or two I could show you around."

I glanced out the window for a minute, racking my brain for a good excuse. Only one came up. I raised my eyebrows at him incredulously, "I don't know anything about you. Not even your name."

"Reid," He smiled again, "Reid Garwin."

"Angela Walton." I replied, pushing my hair from my face. "Where are you from?"

He laughed, "Alright, I get your point. How about we meet up on my break?"

"When's that?" I asked, glancing at my Blackberry.

"Two-thirty." He said, checking his watch.

"That's half an hour from now. I'll be here anyway. Just come sit." I said off-handedly.

He nodded, "See you in half an hour."

And so, for the next half hour, I drank coffee, made a call to my sister, and started a new book.

_Megan, who's up by the checkstand, hollers at me when I walk out the door. "Bye Morgan!"_

_I turn and give her a polite smile and a wave. Rob as stopped to talk to her and turns away from my wave, pretending to decide whether he wants a Snickers or Reese's Peanut Butter Cups._

_I stomp out the door and cross the parking lot to Gas & Ass. Derek's there, waiting for me, and I watch the door of Fineness for Rob to come out while I'm trying to listen to Derek's blah blah. When Rob does come out, I grab Derek and plant the biggest, sexiest kiss on him that I can. Of course Derek loves it, so we get into this serious mash, which I don't break off until long after I'm sure Rob's left. _

_Take that, Grocery boy._

"Hey," Reid said.

I looked up from the book and smiled, "Hello, Reid Garwin."

"Oh, so we're on full-name basis, eh? Fine." He cleared his throat, "Hi Angela Walton."

I smirked and closed my book, cocking my head at him. "So where are you from?"

"Ipswich, Massachusetts," said a voice from behind me.

I turned to see the guy from the counter walking towards us. "Hi, I'm Tyler Simms."

"Angela Walton." I replied with a smirk. "I take it you two are friends?"

"Since birth." Tyler replied, sitting down across from me.

"Well, since _his_ birth." Reid added, smirking at Tyler.

Tyler rolled his eyes and slapped Reid's arm. "Seriously? Jeez, Reid." He turned to me, "Where are you from?"

"Atlanta, Georgia." I shrugged.

"Oh, no wonder. She's a southern beauty." Reid nudged Tyler, eyes wide.

"Don't get any ideas." I shot, staring him down.

"Of course not." He said, throwing his hands up in his defense.

"So," I said, smirking, "By means of touring… what did you have in mind?"

Identical demonic grins spread across their faces.

I sighed.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please! I love this idea so far and... yeah. :) ... I'll update ASAP.**

**Cali**


End file.
